


The Story of Dean and Castiel

by imagoldfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Castiel, bottom!Castiel, bottom!Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagoldfish/pseuds/imagoldfish
Summary: Dean has never been a fan of his father's friends. They're bossy and patronizing, and seem to think that he should become a carbon copy of John, and when he has differing opinions from them, they get upset way too quickly. That's why when John has his buddies over, Dean usually heads out to a bar, or maybe do some hunting if he's able to find a case.Castiel has always been intrigued by humans. Even before he ever met one, he would watch them from Heaven, wondering what it would be like to be one of them. The other angels were always cold and detached from the world. Their whole existence was based on following orders. That was all that mattered to them. Cas, however, was never particularly good at following orders.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

Dean has never been a fan of his father's friends. They're bossy and patronizing, and seem to think that he should become a carbon copy of John, and when he has differing opinions from them, they get upset way too quickly. That's why when John has his buddies over, Dean usually heads out to a bar, or maybe do some hunting if he's able to find a case.

This is one of those occasions. He's managed to track down an angel that's been wreaking havoc with some of the hunters in the area. He hasn't done much real damage, at least for an angel, but he's made them extremely frustrated, and a frustrated hunter is not a pretty sight. That's why when Dean told his dad that he was going to be out for the day, John put him on the job. But now that he's found where the angel has been hiding, (a trashy apartment littered with candy wrappers and enough adult magazines to last anyone a lifetime) all there's left to do is wait.

"Hello, Dean." Dean spins around so fast he nearly trips on himself and points his angel blade at the man, who doesn't even glance at the weapon. Instead, he just regards Dean with that stony, cold expression that all angels have. "Do you really think you can beat me alone?" Dean glares down at the angel.

"I came prepared," he snaps back. Before the angel can respond, he pulls his lighter out of his pocket and lights it. Realization floods his previously stony face, but by the time he's registered what Dean is doing enough to react, the tiny flame has already hit the floor, igniting the ring of holy oil that the angel is standing in. He looks down, then back at Dean. The hunter swallows. Angels are warriors of God, and this one looks furious enough to smite someone with one glance. "Maybe you should've thought a little before screwing with hunters."

"I haven't been 'screwing' with anyone," he states, frowning. "My brother, the archangel Gabriel, was spotted in this area. I was sent to collect him."

"Right. And I'm just supposed to believe that?" A solemn nod. Of course. Angels don't understand sarcasm. "Look, buddy-"

"My name is Castiel." Dean rolls his eyes.

"Even if I did believe that you weren't the one who was messing around with the other hunters, what difference does it make? You're still an angel. All you guys are the same. You just run around destroying things because you're mad that your daddy is gone. You don't care that you're killing people." Castiel glares at Dean, the light from the holy fire giving his face an orange tint. Then his expression softens to something that Dean has never seen on an angel. He almost looks like he has feelings. But Dean knows better.

"I do find some of the things my brothers do... regrettable. I don't agree with many of their decisions. But it is my duty to-"

"To serve God," interrupts Dean. "Except God is gone. You don't know what he wants you to do, so you're just draping yourself in his flag while you destroy his creations." Now Castiel actually looks guilty. "Look, I've dealt with angels before. I've heard the whole spiel. Do you honestly believe that this is what your father wants?"

"I don't know." Dean blinks. That is not the answer he was expecting. Hell, he didn't even care whether he got an answer, he was just ranting out of pure frustration. But for an angel admit that they don't know what God wants is unheard of. "Release me now, and I'll help you stop Gabriel from bothering your friends. Not by killing him, though."

"Why should I trust you?" Castiel fixes Dean with a bored stare. "How do I know you won't vanish the second I let you out?" He shrugs.

"You don't." Dean eyes the angel warily, but picks up the bucket of water he had to the side and dumps it over the flames. "Thank you. Do you promise not to try and kill him? If you do, it won't work out well for you."

"Fine. I won't skewer the dick, but that doesn't mean I don't want to." The angel looks up and sighs.

"Gabriel, I know you can hear me. You've attracted the attention of our brothers, so if you don't want them to find you, I suggest you move elsewhere." Dean is shocked. This 'Castiel' is helping a rebel angel avoid the rest of Heaven's soldiers? That's very unusual, since angels were literally created to follow orders. A shorter man appears in front of them, a mischievous twinkle in his eye and a smirk dancing at the corners of his mouth.

"I figured they'd find me soon. Thanks, little bro. I appreciate ya." Instead of replying, Castiel just bows his head. Then Gabriel turns toward Dean, looking him up and down. "Howdy, Dean-o. You really thought it was Cassie here messing around with your buddies?" He shakes his head, clicking his tongue. "Not the brightest bulb, are ya? Still, I gotta hand it to you. You managed to catch him more easily than I expected." Castiel and Dean both glare at the archangel, who doesn't pay any mind.

"Careful there, Gabe, or I might just decide to kill you after all." Castiel glares at Dean and shakes his head.

"For your own good, I recommend you don't. Gabriel, Raphael will be here soon. I suggest you leave now." Gabriel grins widely.

"Right you are, kiddo. Well, thanks again. I'll see you around." And then, with the sound of flapping wings, he's gone. Castiel turns to Dean, his eyes icey.

"Don't repeat what you heard to anyone, especially the angels, or I will hunt you down and stab you through the heart." Dean meets his stare with defiance. He wasn't planning to tell anyone that the angel was helping Gabriel escape, but he doesn't appreciate being threatened.

"You don't scare me." The angel's eyes darken, and he steps closer to Dean.

"I should."

"Yeah? Is that so? Cause the way I see it, you angels are just juiced up douches with ego issues." If possible, the angel's expression is suddenly even more intimidating, and Dean swallows, but holds his gaze.

"You may think that for now, but if you get on my bad side you will regret it," growls Castiel. Dean narrows his eyes. He thought he'd already gotten on the dude's bad side, but apparently not.

"Whatever, man. I wasn't gonna tell anyone your dumb little secret anyways, so you don't have to worry. But I was wondering-" Before Dean can finish asking about why Castiel is going against Heaven's will, the angel vanishes, leaving Dean alone with his questions. "Really, dude?"

\---

"Dean. How'd that angel case go?" Dean shuts the door to the Impala and turns to face his dad. There's a half-empty beer bottle in his hand, and judging by the wobble in his gait, it isn't his first.

"It went good. I took care of it. Some douche named-" John rolls his eyes.

"I sent you to kill the damn thing, not make small talk with it." Dean looks down. He's usually not one to let himself get walked all over, but when it comes to his father, it's a whole different story.

"I did kill it." He feels bad for lying, truly, but in order to admit he didn't kill the angel, he'd have to explain why, and he promised Castiel he wouldn't. "Is Sammy home?" Unless he's going with Dean on a hunt, Sam is usually either at the library or in his room researching some lore on his laptop. And that's probably a good thing, because Sam and John would probably rip each other's heads off if they weren't both busy.

"Yeah, he's in his room." He nods and starts to head toward the door of their house, but John reaches out and places a hand on his arm. "How about instead of going up and hanging out with your brother you come drink with me and my buddies for a bit. Gordan has been asking about you." Dean frowns. Gordan is one of the youngest out of his dad's friends, and when Dean first met him, he thought they would be great friends, but then he realized that while Gordan is good at what he does, he also lacks empathy and sympathy, and is perfectly willing to kill innocent people if they get in his way. Dean isn't okay with that.

"No thanks. I haven't seen Sam all day today, and I wanna see if he's found any cases." That's not completely the truth. Sure, if Sam wants to tell him about something he found during his research, Dean is happy to listen, but his main reason for choosing to spend time with his brother is simply that he enjoys his company much more than that of his father, especially when he's tired. He doesn't need to hear about all the things he fails at.

"Alright. But I expect you to tell me all about your hunt tomorrow." Dean swallows, then gives a nod, knowing he'll have to come up with a believable story to fool his father.

"Yes, sir." Dean has never been one for lying to his father. He's tried his entire life to be the best son he could be, desperate to make John proud. But if he finds out that Dean let not one, but two angels go without trying to stop them, Dean knows his punishment will be harsh, no matter what his reasons were.

Already trying to fabricate a fake version of his hunt, Dean trudges up the stairs to Sam's room and swings the door open. Sam looks up from his book, startled.

"Dude, knock." Dean rolls his eyes. "How'd the hunt go? I heard Dad sent you chasing after that angel that made Asa grow a fox tail." Even though they shouldn't, the memories of what he now knows were Gabriel's pranks make Dean chuckle.

"It went good. I trapped him, then I stabbed him. Pretty straightforward gig." Sam nods looking back down at his book. "You should've seen the look on the dude's face when I lit that holy fire. Priceless. I mean, talk about divine rage." The younger hunter lets out a snort of amusement, while Dean recalls the pure fury in Castiel's eyes.

"Sounds like you enjoyed yourself. So get this. I was looking into some angel lore, and it turns out that you can turn an angel into a human if you cut it's grace out." Dean sits down next to his younger brother.

"So instead of killing angels, we can just make them humans and they're no longer a problem?"

"Not exactly. If a fallen angel- an angel who has become a human- feeds on another angel's grace, it can temporarily regain it's powers, and if it gets it's hands on it's own grace-"

"It's back to full power," Dean finishes. Sam nods.

"So it doesn't quite eliminate the issue, but it's a start." For some reason, Dean's mind goes straight to Castiel. Maybe they should do that to him, since he doesn't seem as stuck-up as the other angels. He would definitely rather do that than kill the dude. But how can he find Castiel again? And how would he convince him to agree to it? He shakes his head. Why should he care whether the angel agrees? Since when has that mattered to him? "What're you thinking about?" Dean jerks out of his thoughts, then shrugs.

"I dunno. Just spaced out. Tired, I guess."

"Alright. Go get some rest, then." He stretches and stands up.

"You're probably right. I'll see you in the morning, Sammy." He pats his little brother on the back and walks out of the room. "Goodnight," he calls over his shoulder as he walks down the hallway to his own room, not even bothering to change clothes before he flops face-down onto his mattress.

He knows he shouldn't, but he finds himself thinking even more about the angel with the stormy blue eyes. The angel who is so different from the others. The most human angel he's ever met.

"Dammit," he grumbles out loud. There's no way he's gonna be able to get a good night's sleep with all these thoughts running through his head. "Friggin' Castiel, man. Why'd you have to be so damn weird?"

"I don't understand that question." Dean jolts and rolls out of bed, on his feet in an instant, relaxing only slightly when he realizes that it's Castiel.

"For fucks sake, Cas, don't do that." He tilts his head.

"Cas?" Before Dean can splutter out some sort of explanation for why he just gave the angel a nickname, Castiel interrupts him. "I apologize for startling you. I could sense that you wished to see me, so I assumed you would be glad."

"You sensed that I... I didn't want to see you, Cas! You need to retune your angelic senses, cause I wasn't even thinking about you." The angel tilts his head, seemingly confused.

"I am not mistaken, Dean."

"Yes you are!" He sounds like a child, but he can't admit that he was thinking about the angel, let alone wishing to see him. "Anyways, even if I was thinking about you- which I definitely wasn't- why would you come?" Castiel frowns.

"Because I thought you might need something."

"So? Didn't think we were buddies quite yet," he points out sarcastically.

"We are not 'buddies' as you say." Dean snorts at his use of air quotes, but the angel ignores it. "But I have found that, for some reason, perhaps the same reason that I divulged secrets that could get me banished from heaven to you, I don't wish for any harm to come to you. Which is unusual. When it comes to the humans who hunt my brothers and sisters, I'm usually much more indifferent to their well being."

"So you're basically saying you want to protect me, even though you don't like me." Cas nods solemnly. "So if I pray to you, or even want you to be here, you're gonna come?"

"I will if I believe you might be in trouble." Dean narrows his eyes.

"Why did you think I might be in trouble this time?"

"Because I knew that it was unlikely that the other hunters would treat you as one of them if they knew what you had done for me." He scoffs.

"My friends wouldn't harm me," he states, though he knows it's not necessarily true. He knows Sam would stand by him, but men like his father or Gordon would imprison him at best. "And I didn't do it for you. I did it because it was the right thing to do."

"That may be true, but whatever your reasons, you chose to release me and allow both me and Gabriel to escape and you haven't told anybody about what happened." The angel gives him a gentle look, almost a smile, but not quite. "I am grateful that you did not betray my secret." Dean shrugs.

"It's no big deal." Cas steps closer to the hunter, seeming to examine his face. Dean swallows."Dude." The angel meets his eyes. "Have you ever heard about this little thing called personal space?"

"I have heard of it, yes. Why do you- oh. I see. My apologies." He steps back, and Dean can finally breathe again. "Well, I will see you soon, possibly. If you need me at any time for any reason, just pray to me. If I am able to, I will come." And just like that, he vanishes.

"Son of a bitch." Dean groans and lays back down. "Friggin' angels."


	2. 2

Dean doesn't see Cas for a week after that. But he can't stop thinking about him, to the point that Sam has started to notice that he's distracted. He can't help it, though. Something about the angel just won't let Dean get him out of his head.

And maybe it's the same thing that causes Dean to stroke himself while picturing a pretty blue-eyed angel on his knees in front of him, plump lips stretched around the hunter's cock. He moans, rubbing his thumb over his slit. God, his lips are absolutely sinful. With the hand that isn't working along his length, Dean fists the sheets, his knuckles turning white. He feels guilty about it. If his dad knew, he'd be dead. But he doesn't stop. He can't stop.

"God, Cas," he growls seconds before he spills hot come over his fist.

"You called?" Dean jumps, opening his eyes to see Castiel standing beside his bed. He stares for a moment at the dark-haired man, then grabs a pillow and holds it over his dick.

"What the hell, man?" Cas tilts his head and narrows his eyes, glancing back and forth between Dean's flushed face and the pillow hiding his crotch. "Dude, you can't just keep showing up. You could turn up at a really bad time. Like now."

"It's a bad time?" If possible, Dean's face goes even redder.

"I'm naked!" Castiel looks down and swallows. Is he... nervous?

"I am aware of that. I thought you wanted me here. I was mistaken. I'll go now." Before he can think, Dean reaches out to grab Cas's arm. The angel freezes, staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"No, Cas. It's fine. I overreacted. Just look away for a minute so I can get dressed." He turns away from Dean, who grabs a pair of sweatpants and hastily pulls them on. "Okay, you can look now." Cas faces Dean again, and both are quiet for a few seconds. "Uh... so why'd you come?"

"I heard you call out for me. I thought you might be in trouble." Dean looks down, embarrassed. "Why did you call me, Dean?"

"I wasn't trying to call you. I was just talking about you. I mean I was... I wasn't telling anyone about your, you know, thing. You know, the thing you told me not to tell anyone about. I was just, um... talking to myself." Cas frowns, and Dean mentally curses himself. He's usually a pretty good liar, but here he is, blushing and stuttering like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Why were you talking to yourself about me while you were naked?" His brow furrows, and his expression is so adorably confused that for a moment, Dean almost forgets that Cas isn't human.

"Because I was about to go to sleep and I decided to sleep naked tonight." Cas continues to stare at him.

"I am aware of how human bodies work," he says after a few moments. "Including penises."

"Dude! I wasn't doing anything with my dick." Castiel raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Dean. I came the second you called. I saw what you were doing." Dean flops down onto the bed and stares up at the ceiling, too mortified to meet Cas's gaze. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's a very human thing." Despite his calm words, Cas's face is tinged pink. Dean didn't know angels could blush.

"You will never speak of this again," Dean says forcefully. Cas bows his head solemnly.

"You've kept my secret, so it's only fair that I do the same for you." For a moment, Dean finds it almost comical that Cas is treating this as seriously as his life-threatening secret.

"Thank you, man. My dad would rip me a new one if he found out." Cas looks thoughtful for a heartbeat, then he meets Dean's gaze.

"Why would your father be upset at you for masturbating? It's something all humans do."

"It's not that part," he mumbles. Cas eyes him curiously, and Dean looks away. "Look. The reason I called out your name while I was jerking off is because I was thinking about you, okay? And when I was a teenager, I had this friend, Lee. Well, we were friends with benefits, if you get my meaning. But one time my dad caught me kissing him. Just kissing. We weren't even doing anything sexual, and he... well..."

"Dean, what did your father do?" Cas's voice is lower now. Rougher, too. Like he's barely able to contain his anger.

"He beat the shit out of me, okay? It wasn't a big deal. It only happened a few times. But-" Dean stops, Cas's eyes are glowing blue, and as he flexes his shoulders, and the silhouette of a pair of wings unfolds behind him in a terrifyingly beautiful display. "Cas, calm down. It was a long time ago."

"I'm going to kill that man," he growls. Dean grabs his arm.

"No, you're not." At Dean's touch, the angel seems to relax slightly, and his wings fade. "I'm fine, and he's my dad, so if you kill him, I will be very pissed at you."

"If he hurts you again, I will kill him," Cas vows as the blue glow fades, and Dean doesn't know what to say. He wonders why the angel cares so much. He's just a human, after all.

"Uh... thanks, I guess."

"So you find me physically appealing?" Dean almost chokes. "That's why you were thinking about me?"

"Uh, yeah, Cas. You're pretty hot." He looks down and rubs the back of the neck. He's scared to look at Cas's face, because he doesn't know how the angel will react. But there's just silence. By the time he dares to look, Castiel is gone. "Dammit," he mutters to himself, refusing to let the tears that are threatening to spill from his eyes fall. He shakes his head. "God, I'm pathetic. I barely know the dude and I'm about to cry over him."

He collapses on his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Of all the people he could've liked, he chose not only a man, but an angel. And one that isn't interested. He lets out a sad sigh, running a hand through his short hair. At least now he knows how Cas feels, so he can just move on and get his stupid face out of his head.

\---

The next evening, Cas's stupid face still won't get out of Dean's head, and he stayed up all night the previous night thinking about it. He's pissed. He usually doesn't get like this about people, so the fact that he's stuck on someone who doesn't even like him back is driving him crazy.

"Hey, uhh... Castiel, I know I don't usually, like, pray and shit, but I really need to talk to you, and it's tearing me up, so please come down here, man." And just like that, Castiel is in front of him, stumbling with his face covered in blood. The angel lurches forward, and Dean leaps to catch him. "What the hell happened?"

"My brothers, they discovered that I was aiding Gabriel," he groans. "That's why I left so hurriedly last night. Naomi contacted me and said that they urgently needed me in heaven. I apologize for being so abrupt."

"Shit, Cas. You could've said something. Are you okay?" He shifts the angel over and sets him on the bed in the middle of the room.

"I should be fine in a few days. My grace needs some time to recharge before I can heal." He scrunches his face up in pain, then looks up at Dean. "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"It can wait. Let me patch you up first. Stay there for a minute. It's not safe for you to stay here, so I'm gonna try to sneak you out to my car and we can go stay at a motel for a few days." Castiel grunts in response. Dean, quietly steps out of his room, then checks Sam's room, finding that as usual, his younger brother is on his laptop. Then, he cautiously creeps downstairs a peeks into his father's room.

The man is fast asleep, with several beer bottles scattered around him. Dean takes a deep breath, then sneaks back up to his room.

"Alright, the coast is clear. Now I just gotta pack and we can go." He grabs medical supplies, clothes, a toothbrush, and a few bottles of whiskey, and tosses them into a bag. "Okay, let's go." The angel stands up, but staggers as his feet hit the floor, and Dean wraps an arm around his back, holding him steady as the two men make their way downstairs and out the door to the impala.

"Thank you, Dean," murmurs Cas, wincing as Dean helps him into the passenger seat.

"No problem. It'll honestly be a relief to get away from this house, so you're doing me a favor." He shoots the angel a grin as he turns the key and puts the car in reverse, pulling out of the driveway with ease, as he's done the action hundreds of times. "So, um, we should be at the motel in just a few minutes, and then I can patch you up and make sure you're okay. And I can just text my father that I'm on a hunting trip and I won't be home in a few days."

"I don't want to hear about that man," Cas says bitterly, glaring out the window. "He disgusts me." Dean sighs. He forgot that Cas was so pissed at John for beating Dean up as a kid.

"Look, man, it's no big deal. I can take a beating. I'm a hunter, remember?" Cas shoots him an icy look.

"He should never have laid a hand on you," he growls. "If it were not against your wishes, I would smite him in a second."

"Not in that condition, you wouldn't." Cas frowns at him. "I mean, c'mon, you can hardly walk."

They're quiet for the rest of the drive, and when they get to their motel room, Castiel immediately collapses on the bed, and Dean hurriedly gets out the alcohol, needle, and floss.

"Hey, could you take off your coat and shirt for me? I gotta get a look at your injuries." Cas nods, then pulls off the coat, grunting in pain as he slides it from his arms. then he starts unbuttoning the blood-soaked white shirt underneath, and Dean forces himself to tear his gaze away, instead grabbing the rest of the medical supplies and carrying them over to the bed.

"Shit. That looks pretty bad." There's a deep cut running all the way from Cas's left shoulder to his right hip, along with the bloody gash at his hairline. "I don't think your head will need stitches, but this definitely will," he says, gesturing to his abdomen. He gets out a cotton pad and pours a bit of alcohol on it, gently wiping the blood away from the edges of the wound on Cas's head.

Cas squeezes his eyes shut at the stinging.

"Sorry. I gotta clean it up before I cover it." Once the cut is sufficiently clean, Dean carefully presses a patch over it and uses some medical tape on the edges. "Okay, that's the easy bit. Now for the painful bit." Dean grabs the alcohol and gets ready to pour it over the gash.

"Wait!" Dean freezes. "Can I hold your hand while you do it?" He nods silently, and holds out his left hand for Cas. The angel takes it, his grip weak.

"Okay, I'm gonna pour it now, and it's gonna hurt like a bitch, but it's better than an infection." Cas takes a deep breath.

"Do it. I'm ready." Dean nods, then starts to pour. Cas grunts, squeezing his hand.

"Sorry, man. I know it stings. Trust me, I've felt it many times before." He finishes up, and sets the bottle down. "Now I gotta stitch you up."

\---

Stitching up Cas's wound is a long, painful process, but they get through it. When Dean finishes, Cas grips his wrist, holding him in place for a moment, and Dean meets his electric blue gaze.

"Dean... thank you for doing this for me." Dean gives a gentle smile.

"Of course. No problem." He releases Dean and lets his hand fall to the bed beside him. Dean frowns at how exhausted the angel looks. He's never seen an angel look truly tired. "You okay?"

"I will be. I just need rest." Dean narrows his eyes as he starts covering the wound with bandages as well, mostly to help insure that the stitches would rub or catch on anything. Then he hands the angel one of his t-shirts, so that he won't be stuck wearing his blood-soaked button down.

"I didn't know that angels sleep." Cas looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"They don't. I said rest, not sleep. The two terms are not synonymous." Dean looks away, embarrassed.

"Right. Of course." They're both quiet for a few seconds, Castiel staring at Dean the whole time.

"Dean, when you prayed to me, you said there was something you needed to speak with me about." Dean puts on a fake nonchalant grin.

"Oh, I don't even remember what I was going to say. It wasn't important." Castiel frowns at him, clearly not believing him. "Cas, leave it alone. What matters right now is that you rest up and heal up."

"I can do that perfectly well while having a conversation with you."

"Yeah well, I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep." And with that, Dean lays down on the bed that Castiel isn't on and falls asleep. Or at least, he tries to. Dean finds himself staring blankly at the olive green wall of the motel room, pretending to be asleep while Cas lays awake on the other bed, 'resting' or whatever. He resists the urge to toss and turn, as he doesn't want to disturb Cas, and instead just stays as still as he can, willing himself to pass out.

It doesn't work. He sighs, sitting up and grabbing a bottle of whiskey from his nightstand and taking a long drink.

"I thought you were going to go to sleep," Cas points out, and Dean doesn't look towards him.

"So did I," he grumbles, setting the bottle back down. Cas sits up, staring intently at the hunter.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Dean-"

"I said I'm fine, Cas!" Dean shouts this time, and Castiel's expression turns stony. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I've just had a long day, and I'd really rather not talk about it." Cas nods solemnly.

"I understand. If you ever need someone to confide in-" Dean rolls his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, dude. Seriously?"

"-I will listen without judgement to anything you have to say." Dean gives a dry smile.

"I appreciate that, but it won't be necessary." Cas lays back down, and Dean remembers that the angel was supposed to be resting. "Shit. I'm sorry, man. I'll stop disturbing you." Cas shakes his head.

"You're not disturbing me. In fact, I rather enjoy conversing with you." Dean looks down.

"Okay, well, how about this: you lay there quietly, and I'll tell you about some of the hunts I've been on. That way, you get to rest and I'll still be talking to you." Castiel narrows his eyes, and Dean doesn't wait for an answer. He lays back and immediately starts talking. "A few years back, me and Sammy found out that someone had broken into one of our dad's old storage lockers. The old man was MIA, so we went and checked it out, but the only thing missing was this box that had a rabbit foot in it. So we tracked down the thieves..." as Dean tells the story, he looks over at Cas to see that he's listening intently, his eyes fixed on Dean's face. "...And then the bitch ran away with my money!" Dean exclaims, finishing the story of his and his brother's encounter with Bella and the lucky rabbit foot. Cas smiles.

"Well, you did kind of cheat to get that money in the first place."

"Did not! I won it fair and square!" Cas raises an eyebrow at him skeptically. "Okay, fine, I may have had a bit of an unfair advantage, but still!"

"You used a cursed rabbit foot. I would say that's a bit more than an unfair advantage." Dean crosses his arms.

"Whatever. It was still my money." Cas smiles, amused by Dean's grouchiness. "Bella was a massive pain in the ass nearly every time we saw her. She's always stealing or selling one thing or another. One time she brought us some African dream root for a case just as an excuse to steal the colt."

"She sounds very difficult." Dean nods, unscrewing the cap of his whiskey bottle and takes another drink.

"That's an understatement. We deal with a lot of difficult people in our line of work. 90% of the hunters I've met are the most stubborn assholes I know." Cas stares at him.

"That doesn't surprise me." Dean narrows his eyes and crosses his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The angel keeps a straight face, but doesn't reply. "Dude! Are you talking about me?" Cas blinks at him.

"I will not confirm or deny that statement." The hunter huffs grumpily, glaring at Castiel, and the other man just gives a tiny half-smile. "I don't think I have any good stories to tell you. But I'd like to hear more of yours, if you don't mind," Cas says uncertainly. Dean grins.

"That's fine. It's honestly pretty great to have someone to tell all these stories to." Castiel's face brightens, and Dean moves from his own bed to sit cross-legged at the foot of Cas's, facing the angel. "One time, back when Sammy was still at Stanford, I was doing a solo hunt..." As Dean continues to tell stories, the two men barely notice that Dean is slowly shifting up the bed, closer and closer to Castiel. When the moon starts to set, Dean nods off during a story about a shifter who kept impersonating a prostitute and luring men to their deaths. Specifically, he falls asleep pressed against Cas's side, his face nuzzled into the angel's neck while Cas has an arm wrapped around him. Neither one is sure how they ended up in this position, but before he dozed off, Dean was secretly relishing in the feeling of being held by the angel.


	3. 3

Dean wakes up slowly. The bright sunlight streaming through the gaps in the curtains is what brings him back to consciousness. He blinks his eyes open drowsily, then tilts his eyes up to find someone staring at him. His whole body jerks, and he lands on the carpeted floor with a thud. Cas sits up, tilting his head with concern.

"Holy shit, Cas. Don't do that. It's fucking creepy." Cas frowns. "My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you." Dean gets up, grumbling curses under his breath. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Just a bruised tailbone," the hunter grunts in reply. "Sorry for falling asleep on you last night. I didn't mean to." Cas's expression is unreadable.

"It's fine. You look very peaceful when you're asleep. I enjoyed watching you." Dean chuckles.

"Again, that's kinda creepy, but I'll let it slide since you let me use you as a pillow." The taller man pats Cas on the shoulder, then grabs his duffel bag. "I'm gonna go shower and brush my teeth, and then we can go out and get some breakfast." Castiel looks confused. "I know, I know, angels don't eat, but humans do, and I figured that until you're fully healed, we should probably stick together, since the other angels kinda want to skewer you." Without waiting for a response, Dean steps into the bathroom, being sure to lock the door behind him, as he's noticed that Cas doesn't fully understand human manners yet. He turns on the shower and starts stripping immediately, carelessly dropping his dirty clothes on the floor before stepping under the stream of hot water. He sighs, letting the heat soak into his skin.

He shampoos his hair, then starts soaping himself up, letting his hands wander over himself a little more sensually than usual. When his hand reaches his dick, he strokes a few times, letting his head fall back. He's thinking of Cas again. He's thinking about how his pretty face would look if he was getting fucked senseless. Or maybe how it would feel to have the angel's cock buried inside him. At that thought, Dean has to muffle a whine, and his fingers slide down past his balls to his hole. He bites his lip. _This is a bad idea. Cas is in the next room, for fuck's sake!_ Ignoring the thought, Dean pushes a finger past his rim, inhaling softly. He adds another finger moments later. It's been ages since he bottomed. Hell, it's been ages since he's been with a guy at all, but now, for some reason, he's craving Cas.

"Damn," he growls quietly, fingering himself open. He pushes deeper, searching for his prostate, until his fingers brush over it. He cries out, bucking his hips forward and wrapping his other hand around his cock.

"Dean? Are you alright?" Cas's gravelly voice sounds from outside the bathroom door, and Dean takes a few deep breaths, his hand working his dick the whole time.

"Yeah, Cas. I'm fine. I just stubbed my toe."

"Oh. Okay." Cas sounds like he isn't sure if he believes Dean, but Dean doesn't care. Not when his fingers are pressing so perfectly into his prostate. He resists the urge to moan Cas's name. _I learned not to do that the hard way,_ he thinks to himself, flushing red as he remembers Castiel materializing as he came. _What if I do call him? What if he comes into the shower, pushes me against the wall, and fucks me so hard I scream his name?_ And with that image in his mind, Dean comes hard.

Immediately after, he feels guilty. _If Cas knew I had just done that, he would think I'm so creepy. Once was already bad_ _enough._ He runs a hand through his hair, then, on shaky legs, he steps out of the shower and gets dressed in fresh clothes. As he brushes his teeth, he stares at himself in the mirror, disgusted. _What would dad think if he knew what I just did?_ He rinses out his mouth and steps out of the bathroom.

"Uh, I got more clothes you can borrow, and I should change your bandages before we go." Cas simply nods and yanks his shirt over his head, letting out a grunt of pain as the action jerks at his stitched up wound. Dean rushes forward and grabs Cas's arm, preventing him from doing anything else stupid like that. "Jesus, dude. You gotta be careful with cuts like these. You need to be gentler with yourself." Castiel's face morphs into the closest thing to a pout he's ever seen on an angel, and Dean can't help but smile a little as he starts softly unwrapping the bandages.

"It doesn't matter," grumbles Cas. "I'm gonna be able to heal myself in a few days anyways, so I don't need to be careful." Dean rolls his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, cause as long as you're all fixed up soon, it doesn't matter how much pain you put yourself in right now." Cas glares silently at the wall, and Dean chuckles softly. "Quit sulking, you big baby. I'm just looking out for you."

"You shouldn't have to," he grumbles.

"I don't have to," Dean replies, intently focusing on cleaning and wrapping Cas's wounded abdomen. "I choose to."

"Why?" Dean pauses for a moment, trying to think of an answer that won't weird Cas out or anything.

"You're pretty alright, for an angel," he eventually says, and Cas blinks at him, a strange look on his face. Dean sighs. "Fine. You're more than alright, and I kinda almost think of you as my friend now." The angel looks down, but not quickly enough to hide the soft smile, or the pink tint spreading across his cheeks.

"I appreciate the compliment." It's Dean's turn to try and hide his blush.

"Yeah, uh, no problem, man." They're both silent as Dean finishes his task and stands up. "Um, okay, you can go in the bathroom and get changed now if you want. I'll wait for you in the car."

\---

When they arrive at a cheap diner near the hotel, Cas inquisitively observes their surroundings.

"What, you've never been to a crappy diner?" Cas shakes his head, still staring around. "What? What kind of life have you been living?"

"Until recent years, my brothers and I have rarely set foot on earth, and when we have, it has been when we were on strict orders. Besides, angels don't even-" Dean rolls his eyes and cuts the other man off.

"Angels don't eat. Yeah, I know. We've been over this." Dean scans the menu, eyes narrowed, before deciding on something. Then he watches Cas sit there, a blank expression on his face, until the waitress arrives.

"What can I get you two to drink this morning?" Dean gives her his most charming smile.

"We'll have two medium black coffees." She writes it down on her notepad, letting her gaze linger on Dean a little longer than necessary, and out of the corner of his vision, Dean can see Cas fixing his gaze on the salt shaker in the middle of the table, his brows furrowed.

"Okay! I'll go get those for you. They'll be out in a few minutes." Dean winks at her as she turns away, and she smiles at him over her shoulder. _This, I can_ _do,_ Dean thinks to himself. He knows his dad wouldn't mind him flirting women. In fact, after the incident with Lee, he strongly encouraged Dean to do anything and everything with women. _Whatever it took to make his son heterosexual,_ he thinks bitterly.

"Are you alright, Dean?" He looks over to Cas.

"Uh-huh. I'm good." He picks up the menu and pretends to read it, even though he's already decided what he wants. When he glances up, the angel is staring at him quizzically, and Dean sighs. "I'll talk to you about it later," he grumbles. Cas's shoulders relax, and he smiles.

"Thank you." Dean says nothing to that. He isn't quite sure what to say, so he just flirts with the cute waitress all through their meal.

\---

"What was wrong back at the diner?" Those are the first words out of Cas's mouth when they get back to the motel. Dean sits down on the bed, refusing to make eye contact with Cas.

"Please don't get pissed, but I was thinking about my dad. I was reminded of how he acted after he caught me with Lee." Dean can see Cas's fists clenching, but he stays quiet, allowing Dean to continue with what he was saying. "He would always push me to flirt with girls, or even much older women just to 'straighten me out.' Which, I'm bi, so I like the ladies too, so that bit wasn't that bad. But God forbid, if I so much as glanced at another dude, it sent the man into a fit of rage. It still does. Because how could he, the great John Winchester, have a son that is anything other than heterosexual." Dean is expecting anger. He really is. But instead, Cas pulls him to his feet and stares sadly into his eyes before pulling him into a hug. Dean is shocked, to say the least. He stands there, his arms hanging limp at his sides, as they can't decide whether to stay down or wrap around Cas.

They end up going with the latter.

The two men just hold each other for a few moments, then Cas leans away, examining Dean's face with wide, concerned eyes.

"I don't believe it's healthy for you to be around your father as much as you are, if at all, Dean." Cas's face is very serious as he says this, and Dean finds himself speechless.

"I, uh-"

"He's making you repress your sexuality. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you feel guilty just from thinking about another man, all because you so desperately want to make your father proud. So much so that you flirt with women any time the opportunity arises, whether you're attracted to them or not, just so that you can show of to your dad how heterosexual you are, because he will emotionally or physically harm you if you don't suit his image of the perfectly masculine man." Dean looks down. He knows that Cas is right, but he doesn't want to admit it.

"But I love my dad," he says quietly. Cas touches his shoulder gently.

"I know, Dean. But he also hurts you. If you find a man who you find attractive and who you care for deeply, you're going to throw away your chance with him because of your internalized homophobia and biphobia." Dean is at a loss for words. He barely knows Cas, and he feels like the blue eyed man can read him like a book. Without another thought, Dean leans in and brushes his lips against Cas's, before pressing them more firmly. Cas kisses him back after only a brief pause, and Dean's heart soars. _Cas wants this too!_ He tilts his head to the right a bit, allowing the kiss to deepen as he presses his tongue between Cas's lips, while he brings his left hand up to cup the angel's jaw, while he feels a muscular arm wrap around his waist.

"Cas," Dean whispers, running his thumb over his cheek. "You... I... I don't know what to say. I just..." Cas smiles, his forehead brushing against the hunter's.

"It's okay, Dean. You don't have to say anything." Dean's heart melts when he sees the tender look in Castiel's eyes. "Thank you. I enjoyed that very much."

"Really?" he asks shyly. It's not usually like him to be so self conscious, but doing things with any man, let alone an angel, is something that has been hammered into his skull as something awful and disgusting and wrong. He can't help but be unsure of himself.

"Of course," breathes Cas in reply, leaning back in to press another tender kiss to Dean's lips. "I promise." Dean grins.

"Awesome. I've uh... I've been wanting to do that for a while," he admits, and Cas smiles.

"Why did you wait?"

"I was scared you'd reject me. But then, I don't know what came over me, but I realized I just couldn't risk never trying. Cause I don't want to be that guy you were talking about. I don't want to throw away my chance." Cas's expression is full of pride and adoration as he looks at Dean.

"I'm glad I helped you realize that, Dean." Dean's grin widens.

"Yeah, me too. I-" Whatever Dean was about to say is completely wiped from his mind when Cas suddenly surges forward and kisses him. There's a muffled sound of shock before Dean is matching the intense passion Cas is giving him, pulling at the shorter man's plump bottom lip with his teeth. Cas inhales sharply, winding his arms around Dean to pull them closer together.

With a smirk, Dean slides his hand up and lets his fingers tangle in Cas's dark brown hair before giving it a tug. Cas lets out a soft gasp, almost bordering on a moan, and Dean uses the brief distraction to catch Cas off guard by pushing him into the wall and slotting his thigh between the angel's legs. He brings his lips down to Cas's neck, licking and biting at it. Dean's not trying to be gentle. He wants Cas's pretty neck to be covered in marks from his mouth.

There's a knock at the door.

Dean ignores it, continuing to ravish Castiel, who is now whimpering with pleasure.

The person knocks again.

"Dean, I know you're in there. You may be able to fool dad, but you can't fool me." Dean freezes and pulls away. Cas leans against the wall, panting.

"Sammy?" Dean calls.

"Yes. Now open up!" Grumbling about inconvenient timing, Dean opens the door to find his 6'4'' giant of a baby brother standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here, man? I told you and dad I was on a hunt."

"Dean. I know that you tell dad you're going on a hunt all the time and then go out and spend the night at a bar. I'm not stupid." Dean pouts, and Sam sighs. "Well, I was just passing through because _I_ actually have a case and I saw the impala parked out here, and then I just bribed the guy at the front desk to tell me which room you were in." He crosses his arms. "I was surprised to see the car. Usually you stay the night at a girl's place when you go out drinking." He peers curiously into the motel room, catching sight of Cas, who has hopefully gathered himself by now.

"Uh... actually I left town to pick up my buddy, Cas. He was hurt pretty bad on a hunt, and his car was totaled, so he needed a ride." He gestures to the bloody white shirt that he left hanging on the back of a chair, and Sam winces sympathetically. "He got in a fight with a couple angels."

"Damn, that looks like it must've hurt. Where'd it get you?"

"Well, he got the cut on his forehead, which isn't too bad, and then there's one that kinda goes across his chest and stomach that I had to stitch up."

"Sounds painful. Well, if you guys want to join me for my hunt, you're welcome to." Dean considers it for a moment, but then shakes his head.

"Nah. Cas still can barely take care of himself. If you saw how bad that gash was, you'd understand. But if you need backup, just give me a call and I'll come save your ass. As usual," he adds with a smug grin. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Right. Gotcha. I should be able to handle it myself, but I'll let you know."

"It was nice meeting you, Cas."

"You as well," replies the angel, speaking in a gravelly voice. "Good luck on your hunt, Sam."

"Bye guys!" He shuts the door, and Dean lets out a sigh of relief.

"That could've gone worse."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've got a fresh hickey on your neck, and I don't think Sam noticed." Cas's face goes red, and he slaps a hand over his neck to hide the mark. Dean chuckles. "Don't hide it. It's hot as hell." If possible, his cheeks turn even redder, and Dean can't help but smile when he thinks about how cute it is.


	4. 4

That night, Dean feels conflicted as he gets ready for bed. He enjoyed kissing Cas, probably more than he's ever enjoyed kissing someone in his life, but his stomach keeps flipping whenever he thinks about the look of disgust on his father's face the last time he caught him looking at a guy. He feels awful. He remembers what Cas says, and mentally, he knows that the angel was right, but emotionally, he still can't shake the shame at how disappointed his dad would be. _Cas deserves better than some guy who can't even decide whether he's brave enough to disobey his dad for him._

Wearing his boxers and t-shirt, Dean lays down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. After a few seconds of this, he quickly turns over onto his stomach. Ever since his mom and Sam's late fiancee burned on the ceiling, he's made it a habit to avoid looking at them as much as possible, due to a combination of bringing up traumatic memories and an irrational fear of seeing someone else he care about up there. He sighs, pressing his cheek into his pillow. He hears Cas shifting around in the other bed, and he closes his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Castiel stands up, and then there's the soft thud of his footsteps coming closer to Dean's bed. He sits down on the mattress beside him, and Dean tenses up, but then, Cas reaches out and touches his back, and the feeling relaxes him almost instantaneously.

"Your trauma isn't going to instantly disappear," the angel says softly. Dean opens his eyes, and looks up at the shadowy shape of Cas sitting over him. "You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" Dean nods wordlessly, ashamed that he's letting his father get to him even though he knows better. "It's alright to feel conflicted about what we did. After all, your father has taught you that your sexuality is wrong for so many years. And although I enjoyed what we did, and would very much like to do it again, it would be alright if you decided you never wanted to do it again. I understand that your troubles aren't going to vanish just because you kissed another man, and I will not take it personally if you would rather be strictly platonic in our relationship." When Dean stays silent, Cas starts to get back up, but Dean grabs onto the side of his t-shirt.

"Wait. Could you stay here for tonight?" In the faint moonlight filtering in through the gaps between the curtains, Dean can just barely make out the soft smile on Cas's face.

"Of course." He lowers himself back onto the bed and lays back, allowing Dean to drape an arm over his stomach. Then Dean withdraws.

"Am I hurting your-" Cas grabs his arms and places it back over his abdomen.

"No, Dean. The weight of your arm will not cause me pain." Dean relaxes, and Cas runs a gentle hand through Dean's hair. The hunter sighs contentedly at the sensation, which Castiel takes as encouragement to continue playing with his hair until he falls asleep.

\---

Castiel's fingers are still lazily working their way through Dean's hair when the taller man wakes up. Before he's even fully aware of the world around him, he's already looking up at Cas with a tiny smile on his face.

"Did you do that all night?" The angel shrugs.

"I paused a few times. But then you made grumpy faces in your sleep so I kept going." Dean is completely embarrassed.

"Shit. Uh... well, you don't have to do that-"

"Dean." The hunter is quiet. "I genuinely enjoyed it. You don't need to worry." Dean sits up, and Cas does the same, turning his body so that he's facing Dean. "Why do you get so apologetic just because I did something that benefited you?" Dean shrugs, and looks down.

"I guess just don't want people to feel like they're obligated to help me," he mumbles. Cas sighs.

"I don't do things for you because I feel obligated. I do things for you because I want to. You have grown on me quite rapidly, and I truly want to make you happy." As he confesses this, Cas looks very genuine, but for a second, Dean almost catches a flicker of fear in his eyes, and he reaches over to run a hand over the angel's cheek.

"I want to make you happy too," Dean replies quietly. "But I don't know how." Castiel doesn't say anything to that, and Dean brushes his thumb over the smaller man's bottom lip. "How can I make you happy, Cas?" Dean's voice is raspy, but he doesn't care. He's too busy staring into Cas's eyes. Castiel swallows, glancing down at Dean's lips. Dean smirks when he notices how obviously flustered the angel is. He lets his hand slide down to cup his jaw, drawing him in until their mouths are almost touching. Cas's breathing speeds up. "What if I kissed your pretty lips again? Would that make you happy?" Cas opens his mouth, but instead of letting him answer, Dean leans forward and kisses him deeply. Castiel inhales sharply, then grabs two fistfuls of Dean's t-shirt to hold him close.

Dean lets his hands wander around until they come to rest on Cas's hips, then uses them to guide Cas onto his lap. After just a few seconds of kissing in this position, Castiel is already grinding against Dean, and the hunter is more than happy to let him roll his hips to his heart's content.

"Dean," Cas groans, brushing his lips along Dean's jaw. "I want more." For a moment, Dean actually considers it.

"Cas, you're not healed yet. You need to rest." That, and there's a tiny bit of bisexual panic setting in in the back of his mind. "We shouldn't go further until you've got your strength back."

"Alright." Then he's grabbing the hair on the back of Dean's head and pulling, making Dean expose his throat. "But I get to get you back for yesterday." His brain is so foggy with arousal that he doesn't even realize what Cas is talking about until his teeth are on his neck.

"Cas," he gasps as the blue-eyed man bites his soft skin, then soothes over it with his tongue.

"You thought it was so funny when Sam could've seen that mark you left on me," Castiel hisses. "Now I'm gonna mark up your pretty skin." He gets straight to work, sucking, biting, and kissing all over Dean's neck, while Dean makes a feeble attempt to hold back his moans. After a while, Cas leans back, admiring his handiwork. "Beautiful."

"Um..." Dean closes his eyes, attempting to compose himself. "We- uh, I should, um, change your bandages." Cas grins when he sees how affected Dean is.

"Do what you want, Dean," he says, gesturing toward his t-shirt. His t-shirt that has to come off for Dean to change his bandages, and that Cas is making no attempt to remove himself. Dean swallows. _No sex, no sex, no sex..._ He tugs the fabric up and over Cas's head, allowing his fingers to brush over Cas's smooth skin more than usual. It's almost too much, being so close to Castiel's bare skin while knowing that Cas wants him to touch it. He allows himself to admire it for a second, the lightly tanned skin and firm muscles, but then he forces himself to turn his attention away and work on the bandages. It's nearly impossible to focus when Cas is looking at him like all he wants is to get fucked senseless.

"Dammit Cas, you're not making this easy," Dean grits out through clenched teeth. Cas shrugs.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The hunter lets out a huff.

"Of course you don't, you little shit." He finishes his work. "There you go, asshat." Cas smirks smugly, and Dean glares up at him. "Shut up."

"Make me," he shoots back.

"Don't tempt me," he growls. Cas's gaze darkens, filling with lust, and Dean's last ounce of self-control is thrown out the window. He wraps a large hand around Cas's throat and slams their lips together in a rough, filthy kiss. Through the haze of arousal, Dean just barely manages to plot his revenge, but when he does, he grins against Castiel's lips. His hand slides down to Cas's cock, rubbing it through the sweatpants a few times just to make sure it's nice and hard. Then he completely pulls away. Cas stares at him with half-lidded eyes and his lips slightly parted, waiting for Dean to come back, but he doesn't.

"Dean?"

"You're gonna be a tease? Well I'll tease you right back, buddy." To be fair, Dean is very turned on too, and he wishes he could keep going, but he needs to frustrate the fuck out of Cas right now, because Dean _refuses_ to be bested by him. "Now, I'm gonna go get dressed, and we're gonna go get food." Cas looks like he's about to complain, but then his eyes flick down, and he raises an eyebrow.

"You might want to reconsider going out in public." Dean narrows his eyes.

"Why would I- oh, son of a bitch." As the realization hits him, he gets up and speeds to the bathroom, looking in the mirror to find his neck is covered in purple marks. With sagging shoulders, Dean trudges back to the bedroom and grabs his phone. "I guess I'll order a pizza for breakfast. Bastard," he grumbles. Cas just smiles.

\---

Dean is thoroughly enjoying his meaty monstrosity of a pizza when there's a loud crash behind him. He jumps, as does Cas, and they both turn around. When he sees who's standing there, Dean groans.

"Gabriel. What the hell are you doing here?" The archangel raises his eyebrow and crosses his arms.

"Lose the tone, Dean-o. I'm here to warn you, the angels are on their way, and I'm guessing Cassie here isn't in any condition to be kicking angel ass yet." Castiel frowns, and Dean just shrugs.

"Okay. We'll head out now then. Drive around for a while and figure out a new game plan."

"Or I could heal Castiel right now and he could be on his merry way." Dean hadn't thought of that. He turns to Cas, who opens his mouth to reply, but Gabriel is already hovering his hand over Cas's abdomen, light glowing from him. "There ya go, little bro."

"Thank you, Gabriel. I appreciate you looking out for me." He turns to Dean. "It will be safest for you if I leave now. Naomi will show no mercy if she finds you with me. You know how to contact me if you need me." Dean reaches for the angel, but he and Gabriel disappear before he can touch him. His shoulders droop. Everything happened so fast that he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. _It's okay. I can pray to him if I want to see him,_ he thinks. All the same, he sulks the entire time he's packing his stuff up. As soon as he started getting close to Cas, he was alone again. He sighs, walking out to the impala, bag in hand. _I guess everything will go back to normal._


End file.
